Ella
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Cuatro oportunidades en las que Günshe observa a la líder contraria desde lejos y en silencio. En otra vida, en otra historia, él la habría seguido sin arrepentirse. [Dedicado a Abrilius]


**N.A:** Escribí esto hace mucho para enseñárselo a Ab. Nunca lo volvimos a retomar y lo olvidé en mi pc. Lo encontré estos días y quise sacarlo de su escondite eterno.

Sí, es otro HansIntegra. Sí, soy consciente de que es una ship absolutamente crack. Sí, escribiré de ellos dos todo lo que me de la maldita gana porque me gustan y ESO es lo que importa.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **ELLA**

"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener".

—Gabriel García Márquez—

.

La primera vez que Hans Günshe vio a Integra Hellsing fue a través de la pantalla del monitor que el Mayor Montana utilizó para comunicarse con ella. La imagen era difusa, interrumpida y de baja calidad, pero la figura de anteojos con una larga cabellera clara al otro lado de la pantalla seguía siendo distinguible a sus ojos. Si era sincero, no esperaba que la líder de Hellsing fuera una mujer tan joven; en un comienzo hasta el mismo hecho de que fuera mujer le hizo dudar. La guerra era cosa de hombres, siempre había funcionado así, y aunque en sus propias filas contaban con participación femenina estas no eran más que peones bajo órdenes de un líder mayor: nunca las líderes en sí. Mucho menos siendo tan joven. Según la información que manejaban, ella apenas tenía veintidós años… lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue intrigarse.

La segunda vez fue mera coincidencia. Uno de esos sucesos tan casuales que rallan el límite de lo irrisorio. Era un hecho absurdo, sí, pero así y todo se encontraba en medio de la ciudad con el chico gato, camuflados ambos, haciendo las compras como cualquier ciudadano normal en ese país. El motivo era tan simple como estrafalario: el comandante quería probar la comida de un restaurant mexicano nuevo en el lugar. Con Rip y Zorin fuera de discusión —la primera por su falta de cordura para la misión y la segunda por su obvia inhabilidad para mimetizarse—, los Valentine casualmente ausentes y un Dok demasiado ocupado en su laboratorio, los únicos disponibles —y mejores candidatos— eran ellos dos. No es que le apeteciera hacerlo, pero el Mayor le había ordenado que acompañara al niño y él no desobedecía órdenes superiores. Por extrañas que fueran.

Y es ahí, de pie fuera del local de aires latinos, con una bolsa colgando en cada mano mientras espera que el chico compre dulces en el carro de la esquina cuando ve —al otro lado de la calle— a Walter Dornez, el mayordomo entrado en años que baja de un carro oscuro acompañando a una mujer rubia de traje. La misma del monitor.

Es más alta y delgada de lo que imaginó con su primera imagen. Su cabello es más brillante también, largo y —si tuviera que adivinar— suave al tacto. Irradia una seguridad envidiable a cada paso. El viejo ángel de la muerte se ve muy orgulloso mientras camina a su lado. Los observa hasta que se pierden dentro de la tienda de cigarrillos.

La tercera vez ocurre durante la guerra. Walter ha regresado con ellos, dándole la espalda a la joven inglesa. Con la traición de su hombre de confianza, el dolor y la ira lavan el brillo en esos ojos azules; aun así, ella no flaquea. No visiblemente, al menos. Su voz autoritaria le ordena al vampiro acabar con el traidor mientras el labio inferior tiembla imperceptiblemente. Durante un lapsus que dura segundos, Hans la ve volviendo a ser una muchacha solitaria, abandonada y a punto de quebrarse ante la pérdida; pero al segundo siguiente transfigura en una joven estoica, con la seriedad propia de alguien que sabe cuál es su lugar y propósito en el mundo. La ve girarse, mientras se despide de su mayordomo y le desea una muerte rápida.

La próxima vez están frente a frente. Es la primera vez que la ve tan de cerca.

Ella trae una espada y su humanidad latiendo por sus venas. Él esconde un monstruo bajo la piel. Ella está determinada a acabar con todos para poner fin a esa guerra absurda; él sabe que ha llegado al final de sus días. Ambos son conscientes de que pertenecen a bandos opuestos, y en la guerra solo hay un ganador. O ninguno. Y a pesar de todo eso, no puede verla como un enemigo. Bajo otras circunstancias, en otra vida, quizás en otra historia, la habría seguido sin dudarlo, orgulloso.

Indica con la mano la dirección del Mayor. La rubia aprieta el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Sonríe.

"Gracias".

Y ya no vuelve. Su delgada figura se pierde tras los recovecos del zepelín en busca del cerebro tras esa masacre. Hans la mira alejarse hasta perderla de vista; luego vuelve la cabeza, relaja los hombros y se dispone a enfrentarse a la vampiresa frente a él.

Esa era la cuarta vez que veía a Integra Hellsing.

Sabía que no existiría una quinta.


End file.
